Drapple: The End of the Beginning
by severusforever
Summary: He saw it, soft skin voluptuous curves and he wanted...The Apple.Just a bit of fruit-related frivolity,no smut how do you even do that with an apple? but rated for language and, I suppose, character death.


Drapple: The End of the Beginning

_Hi, this is my 1__st__ Drapple fic, just a bit of fun: if you don't like it don't read it._

_**Disclaimer: Yes, as a matter of fact I **__**DO**__** own Harry Potter… EVERY LAST WORD! *evil laugh* Seriously though, I bow to the superior imagination and creativity of J.K. Rowling and am merely sponging off her work, manipulating her characters for my own nefarious purposes.**_

_xO/|\Ox_

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sunlight was streaming into the Great Hall through the windows and the enchanted ceiling, the sky was as clear blue as a scale on a mermaid's tail and even Peeves had ceased his usual mischief- making, in awe of the near perfect day. This however was lost on every male (and several females) as currently every pair of eyes was on one Hermione Jean Granger.

All except one that is: one cold grey pair of eyes- silver in this light- was obliviously gazing at his scrambled eggs.

"Jesus Christ have you _seen_ what the mudblood's wearing today? Whenever she leans over you can see down her top! She looks so fit, what's the bet she eats a banana next?"

Draco turned to his friend incredulously, eyebrows nearly touching his hairline in disbelief.

"Fuck's sake Blaise, are you a Slytherin or what?" Deciding that his obviously deluded companion was no longer worthy of his attention, Draco returned to his cooling breakfast. Blaise, sensing Draco's feelings tried quickly to amend the situation, as a Malfoy's favour, once lost, can never be regained.

"What's the problem; I called her mudblood didn't I?"

"Don't get me wrong Blaise," Draco said between shovelling eggs into his mouth, "I appreciate the effort, but it doesn't have quite the same effect if you're eyeing her up." To Draco's satisfaction, Blaise turned an unflattering shade of crimson that could make a Weasly jealous.

"I was not 'eyeing her up' as you so crudely put it," Blaise explained, rather unconvincingly. "I was merely observing her; just as every other male in the vicinity is….. And quite a few girls too" He gestured to Lavender Brown who was currently drooling into her low-fat muesli. Giving up on his impossible friend, Blaise returned his gaze to said mudblood and attempted to eat his cornflakes, lifting his spoon to his face and missing his mouth by inches.

Draco was trembling with barely concealed rage. In truth he had always respected Granger, albeit begrudgingly. It had been necessary to taunt her, due to his Father, but at least if he took control and directed the Slytherin's attentions elsewhere- Potter for instance- then he could still protect her somewhat. He had often reflected that, under different circumstances, he could come to like Granger and enjoy her company however he had never considered any fantasy relationship with her to be anything more than platonic though he had to admit to finding her slightly attractive.

_But if Blaise gets it into his head that she's some sort of slut….._

Draco grimaced; he knew what a sick bastard Blaise could be and, truthfully, if it weren't for his Father's urgings, he would most likely choose not to associate himself with him.

Jerking himself back to the present, he accepted that all Blaise's brain cells had currently fled south. About to try for some intelligent conversation with Goyle- an oxymoron if ever there was one- Draco spied Granger across the tables and an odd array of sensations assaulted his senses.

She was a masterpiece: Her chocolate brown hair may have been wild but it framed her face perfectly, glossy ringlets spilling down her shoulders and back; her eyes, normally bright with intelligence and fire, were half-closed in an expression of pure bliss, long eyelashes fluttering over her cheeks; she had evidently dressed hastily as her blouse looked vaguely awry and had several buttons open exposing ample- surprisingly ample- cleavage.

Draco noticed none of this. Bizarrely, the object of his attentions, the one who had caused the blissful expression on Granger's face…..

An Apple.

An odd montage of feelings and thoughts flashed through his brain however from the otherwise unintelligible mix he managed to discern two things: Jealousy and Lust. This seemed odd, it wasn't jealousy of Harry and Ron who had a superior view of her chest (and were taking full advantage of the opportunity) or even of The Apple, wishing it was him she worked in her mouth.

_This is even weirder….._

It was jealousy for The Apple, wishing he had one like it to taste and devour. And Lust! Definitely more worrying; for God's sake he was the Slytherin Prince, he could have any girl he wanted-even Granger if her set his mind to it!-and he was lusting after a piece of fruit. Dear God.

Still, these thoughts did nothing to prevent him from muttering "_Accio Apple" _and sending onezooming down the table into his open hand. He rose from his seat suddenly, startling his fellow Slytherins, and left the hall preparing to go to Care of Magical Creatures.

As he walked from the Slytherin table out of the large ornate doors, the chocolate eyes of Hermione Granger remained glued to his posterior.


End file.
